Whispers in the dark
by Stuie
Summary: Néala is an elleth who grew up with humans unknowing of who she really is. She leaves to find out who she is and were she came from, on her journey to the truth she ends up at the border of Greenwood. How will Thranduil react to her arrival and the secrets she carries? *The story starts long before the hobbit but is build up to that part of the story later on.*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Life was suppose to be easy but as I walked through the woods my heart was growing heavy, the loss off my parents was unbearable and I could not grasp the reality that they passed too quickly. I could see our house in the distance and I had to remind myself that its my house now, I would never have the pleasure to see my father work the fields or hear my mothers voice again. A single tear rolled down my cheek at the memories of my family, they had always protected me and taken care of me.

I felt tears falling from my cheeks of the loneliness that was surrounding me. My family had always been my protectors, my saviors and the very thought of living my life without them made my heart clench. I've always known that I was different but my parents would always scold me for bringing it up. My suspicions started when I was young, my body didn't grow as fast as my mind and I could hear my parents talk about the concern of my slow growing body for my age. When I was older I would ask them but they would always avoid it at any cost, but my own concern was growing when my mind was developing faster than my body.

We lived far away from civilization and I rarely got to see other humans, but at rare occasions my father would bring me to the market in town. He always kept me close but I could see people look at me with wide eyes as we passed them. I remembered one time in particular because I met a boy that seemed to be in the same age as me, I watched him with great interest and he felt my gaze upon him and approached me. He tried to engage me in to his play and I was confused by his immature nature as I looked up at my father. Before my father could see what was about to happen the boy quickly pinched my ear and laughed and screamed out that I was a monster. When he pinched my ears I screamed out in pain and my father was by my side in seconds scolding the boy as he picked me up. He never brought me to the market again after that incident and I always wondered why the boy called me a monster, my parents always told me I was precious and special, but people would not understand so they shielded me from the world.

I could see my parents grow older, their skin was quickly starting to create wrinkles and their once strong bodies was growing weaker. I was confused because my own body wasn't changing much and I knew they were sick. Often I would ask them why they grow weaker and they tried to explain that they grew older and would one day pass away. I feared the day they would pass, but they always tried to calm me down telling me that I should not be afraid. I learned that dying was a part of life and that one day they would embrace the eternal sleep willingly when their body won't carry them any further.

The years passed and the pain of their loss was not fading and my life went on slowly and I took care of their farm and their life-hood because it was all I had left of them. As time flew by I started to dwell in my loneliness, I missed the company of my family and I longed for something more in my life. One day it was like the gods had listened to my prays and offered me a gift.

It was a warm day and I was out on a peaceful walk through the woods when a sound disturbed my thoughts. I turned around to be met by two warm brown eyes looking back at me. I instantly take a few steps back from the stranger before me, but he smiles at me I can not see anything threatening about him so I smile shyly back at him.

"Greetings fair lady, such a lovely day for a walk. But may I say it is such a waste without company, my name is Dion."

I felt a blush forming on my cheeks when I hear his strong and masculine voice and I see him bow before me. I study him curiously, he was tall with broad shoulders and his face was hard but with fine lines and his head was covered with long dark hair that reached his shoulders. He surely was an attractive man and I suddenly felt insecure in his presence. It was like I could hear my fathers voice inside my head warning me and I took a step back, feeling that my ears was covered by my hair.

"I should go." Was all I could say before I turned around and ran home quickly.

When I was secure inside my own home I let out a small breath of relief, I was still was curious of who that man was but I needed to be careful now when I didn't have my parents protection. I tried to push the thoughts of him away as I walked inside the living room lifting one of my books up and started to read. I always found peace in reading it was how I spent my days, I either read my books or went for long walks in the forest. In the books I could form my own world, I felt free and I could live away in their adventures. My parents taught me all they knew, so I wasn't dumb but in my long years it was through books that I learned the history of men.

As weeks flew by I had seen Dion a few times walking in the forest and every time I've been wondering if he was looking for me or what his business was in the forest. I had always been fond of climbing trees to my parents despair so I lurked in the trees often to see if I could get glimpse of him. I felt a desire to know him, but the fear was holding me back so for now I was enjoying lurking in the trees watching him.

Today I could not stop myself as I watched him finding a wounded fawn from the tree I was hiding in. He walked up to the fawn and I found myself moving towards him, I feared for the tiny baby so I sneaked up behind him.

"Don't hurt it." I spoke quietly behind him and as he turned around and I walked up to the fawn and bent down. I tried to sooth the small baby by talking quietly, I could feel his eyes on me were I sat.

"I feel a bit hurt that you think so little of me. I may say I'm pleased to gaze up on you again fair lady. But I would never have hurt a innocent fawn. I only meant to help it."

I could hear that I've hurt him by my accusation but I ignored him as I kept soothing the wounded fawn by my knees.

"I don't know you, or what you're capable off but in my woods you won't kill any animals. So I better warn you."

I look up at him and I can see that he is angered and hurt by my words but he keep his mouth closed and I drift my attention back to the fawn. I carefully pick it up and hold it against my chest as I stand up.

"Let me help you."

"I can carry it on my own, but I thank you for your offer."

He looks down on his feet and he moves uncomfortably away from my path as I walk boldly away from him. I can feel him fallowing me because his steps are loud and his breathing is getting louder as I quicken the pace. I reach my house and turn around to be met by his flustered face and I frown at him feeling a bit annoyed.

"What do you want?" I know that I lost my temper as my voice dripped with irritation. I knew I was acting unfair and I was surprised by my own protecting behavior.

"I want to help."

His words are kind and as I study his face I can't seem to see any deceives displayed so I relax and quickly nods my head and open the door. I feel tense by letting him in to my home but his adorable and innocent look made me weak and I let my guard down.

"Please get me some cloths from the cabin in the kitchen, and some hot water."

I can hear him disappear and I'm soon reminded that he has no idea how to find the things. But my attention is soon directed to the fawn before me when it let out a cry of pain and fear. My heart clench at the sight of the innocent creature before me and I try to reach out to it's fragile soul.

I'm distracted when I can hear Dions steps behind me and open my eyes and see him put down a bowl with hot water and some clean cloths. I offer him a smile as thanks and start to carefully clean the wound on the fawns leg. I lower my voice to a whisper as I talk to it soothingly. After a while I can feel Dions intense stare on me and I shift my eyes and look at him with frown.

"Didn't your mother taught you not to stare?" I say with a annoyed tone.

"She did, but I never seem to listen to her anyway. I apologize for my improper manners, but to be honest I've never seen such a beautiful sight before."

He chuckle quietly and smiles to me, I stare at him and I feel my face heat up as I look down embarrassed. I let out a proud huff to hide my blushing face, to turn my attention back too the fawn once again. I still feel his intense stare on me and I feel uncomfortable and glared up to him.

"Will you please stop starring, your distracting me. Or do I have to ask you to leave?"

"You're different." He simply says and his words leaves his mouth carefree and easily.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" I hastily turn around and glare at him.

"I did not mean to offend you. But I noticed that you're ears have a shape I have not seen before. And you're eyes seems older than you really are." He says with ease and shrugs his shoulders.

I looked at him and felt myself go stiff when he talked, I had to think how to talk myself out of this. My mother and father told me I was special and unique as a child, and because of this I have to learn how to shield myself from prying people. I looked away from him and frowned as I looked down on the fawn. I wonder the same thing as him but I have never read or seen anyone that looks like me, maybe I was born disfigured.

"Its none of your business but I was born with this disfiguration." I said with a hard voice to hide away my hurt feelings.

I walked out of the room not wanting to talk to him anymore, but I could hear him following me and I let out a sigh of irritation. But before I had a chance to hit him with my vicious words he surprised me by speaking.

"Is there anything I can bring from my home to help the fawn?"

I could hear the sincere concern in his voice and I could feel my muscles relax and I smiled with my back against him. I could hear his strong heart beats and I reached out my mind to his as I turned around meeting his eyes. I could feel his soul and I searched for any hint of evil, but I needed to take a step back when I felt his bright light. His soul was radiant and I had never felt any soul like this before, I have only played with the ability to animals.

I figured out my ability when I was walking in the forest many years before and I could feel pain and panic invade my chest. I walked quickly to find a distressed bird that was caught in a trap. When I released the bird I could feel my chest get lighter and the pain was changed to relief and gratitude. I never told my parents of the incident and I felt my ability grow by the years and it helped me keeping the animals safe in my forest. But I have never felt a humans soul before and I was stunned.

"Some healing herbs would help me greatly."

I had to concentrate to not stutter as I spoke and I felt shame fill me for my earlier behavior. I don't know why I didn't reach out to his soul before, then I would have known his true spirit.

"I will bring them to you in the morning, my lady."

I met his eyes and he smiled radiant to me and I frowned when I knew I didn't deserve his gentle gesture.

"Néala." I said as I turned around offering him a small smile.

"I will see you in the morning then, Lady Néala." He almost sang out as he walked out of the door with light steps.

I chuckled at his light spirit, I was amazed by his how he could brush off my rude manners and it was strange but I felt lonely when he left. I wondered how he could affect me in such short time. I walked in to the living room to check on the little fawn to distract my thoughts. And by the morning I found him at my doorstep with the herbs smiling.

Dion became frequent visitor over the years and he became a dear friend of mine, I never grew tired of his ideas and adventures spirit. This particular day he helped me with the usual spring cleaning and he had a tried to disturb me every chance he got by attacking me with tickles. I scold him every time for acting like a irresponsible child but I never seemed to hold my face before I was on the floor in a fit of laughter at his attempt to redeem himself. He chased me around the house but soon gave up when he noticed I was by far quicker than him. I knew his growing interest in me and a part of me liked the attention he gave me. I could see him looking at me and I smiled at him and blushed as I could see the intensity in his eyes. He came closer to me and I felt my heart starting to beat faster in my chest, he was close to me now and he carefully brushed my cheek and smiled. I let out a breath of relief and left him walking in to the kitchen starting to clean the table a little to fiercely but my mind was racing and I needed a distraction.

"Your floor needs repair, it sounds like it is about to crash down anytime now." I hear him call from the living room.

"Feel free to look it over if you dare too." I called out mocking him and the feelings from before was quickly forgotten.

"Very funny Néala! My father is wrong about my handiwork you know."

I could hear that he had a frown on his face by the sound of his voice and I laughed louder to mock him further, but stopped after awhile when I didn't get a response. I liked cleaning and felt at peace walking around with a cloth making everything shine and it reminded me of my mother. She always scold me for being an dirty child when I was younger and I believe she would be proud of me if she had seen me now.

"I think you want to see this." I heard Dion call out to me and I turned my head towards the living room.

I saw Dion hunched down by the floor behind the couch and I walked quietly over to him to get a glimpse of his interest.

"Is it something wrong? Should I ask your father to help me with the floor?" I joked as I looked over his shoulder.

"Funny again! No I found these, I don't know who it belongs to but I don't think its any of my business."

"Let me see. Letters? Why are there letters and drawings under the floor?" I asked with surprise as Dion moved away.

I went down on my knees as I picked up the items before me and I felt curious and excited by the sight before me.

"I should give you some privacy, I will be outside."

I did not answer Dion and I could hear him leave but all my focus was on the drawing before me. It was a drawing of my mother holding me in her arms, I could not be more than one year old and she was smiling and crying at the same time. The drawing was filled with emotions and I felt tears falling from my eyes as my chest was filled with warmth. I let my fingers grace the paper and it felt soft under my touch, my heart clenched at the memory of her. I don't know how long I sat there with the drawing in my hands. The sunlight was gone and the room was dark when I was awaken from my thoughts by a knock on the side of the opening and I met Dions eyes as I turned around.

"Is everything alright?"

"It will be, I apologize for forgetting you." I answered as I turned my face away from him to wipe the tears away from my eyes. I know he had seen them but still I don't need his questions at the moment.

"I don't know what it is that you have seen, but know I'm here for you. I will check on you tomorrow." He answered and I could hear his sincere concern and I smile at him gratefully before he leaves.

I lifted up the items and dropped them down at the table as I walked over to the kitchen and made myself something to eat. I hadn't eaten for days which isn't weird for me even if my parents was concerned for me for not needing food in the same way as they did. But they never made me eat food when I wasn't hungry after I became sick as a child for eating when they order me too.

I sat down by the table and looked down at the letters and I suddenly felt insecure of opening them. I had no idea what they withholds and I don't want to deprive someone of their deepest secrets. I sat for a long time debating with myself if I should open them or not. My curiosity took over and I carefully opened the first letter and I knew directly who had written them by the delicate cursive handwriting.

* * *

_My dearest Néala,_

_I could never have asked for a greater gift than you and when you were brought in to my life it has been filled with love and joy. You were everything I ever dreamed of and your father adored you beyond words. Do never forget that you were the most precious gift we ever received. But you deserve to know the truth and I dearly hope that you will remember that we loved you more than anything in this world._

_It was a cold day in the end of summer, your father was taking me for a walk to ease my mind. We had been praying for a child for a year now but it seems I was incapable of conceiving a child and it was breaking my heart. The ocean was crashing against the sand and it was mimicking the storm I felt in my heart. I wished for nothing more than to have a little bundle of love in my arms and the thought of never be able to have that was breaking my heart._

_We walked for a long time and by the cliffs we could see a boat that had crashed right in to it. Your father went over to see what had happened, and I saw him picking up a woman and he called me over as he put her down on the beach. She was beautiful beyond words with long blond hair and a graceful face. Your father sat down beside me and we both knew she was gone. Sometimes life isn't fair Néala and a part of me wished she wouldn't had to face that fate, but then I would never had you. _

_In your fathers arms was the most beautiful bundle of joy I've ever seen in my young life. You held your small hands out and I could see that you had been crying and by instinct picked you up and held you closely to my body. I loved you from the first sight._

_I may never have given birth to you and I'm deeply sorry for never telling you the truth before now. But the thought of you knowing was heartbreaking, you have always been my child and I have never seen you as any less. But you need to know the truth, you had many questions as a child and I apologize for lying to you all these years. I do not know were you're birthmother came from or what happened but I know she had loved you greatly. In the chest you will find the blanket we found you in and we saved her dress and cloak for you._

_I hope you one day can forgive us and remember that we have always been there for you._

_With all my love_

_Mom_

* * *

Suddenly it felt like I forgot how to breathe, I felt nauseas and dizzy. This could not be true, I could not believe this to be true. I started to panic as I stood up and paced around the room trying to collect my thoughts. How could this possibly be happening.

After been pacing around the living room for a long time I finally took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I sat down on the couch, I was exhausted. I could hear the forest wake up and a brim of light burst through the window. I felt my mind come at peace and I finally knew why I had always known that I was different. But the thought of having another family somewhere was making my heart clench, maybe I didn't have to be alone.

I still felt hurt by been kept in the dark for my whole life but I've loved my parents and they have given me a good life. They could have left me there to die but they took me in as their own and my hurt heart was calming down and was filled with love and ease once again. I walked over to the whole in the floor and looked down seeing a chest further in and I picked it up and I suddenly felt nervous to open it. My hands were shaking as I struggle with the lock, and as I opened it I gasped at the beautiful garment before me. I picked up a light blue blanket that was covered with silver patterns I've never seen before. I folded it and put it in my lap as I picked up a simple grey coat and looked down on the dress in the bottom. It was white with crystal blue with the same silver patterns as the blanket and the fabric felt so soft under my touch. I stood up and started to change, I needed to see if it fitted me. When I finally got it on I looked in to the mirror and I was stunned of how beautiful the dress was, the long sleeves made my moves look fluid like water. The dress had a hood and when I pulled it over my head and looked back in to the mirror my eyes turn in to a intenser blue color.

I was interrupted in my admiring of the dress when I could hear Dion walking over the field, as I looked over the other letters and simply put them carefully down in my bag and walked over to the door. I opened the door before he had a chance to knock and smiled at him.

"I beat you too it every time." I winked at him as I chuckled.

"Haven't your mother taught you to not lie." He bit back but his playful smile falter as he looks at me stunned.

"How dare you think I'm a liar." I dramatically gasped as I clutched my hand over my chest.

"I've known since the day I met you. You said that you didn't fancy me but I can see your linger eyes on me. Well I can't blame you, I'm handsome." He huffed proudly when he is awaken from his daze. I started to laugh uncontrollably and he frowned at my reaction.

He pushed himself inside and glared at me before he sat down in the kitchen, I followed him after I calmed down from my attack. I was still a bit emotional after reading my mothers letter and was happy that Dion made me forget all about it, he always had a way to make me laugh. He was the only friend I had and I really had no interest in having more friends, he was all I wanted and needed.

"I'm glad you're here Dion, my heart feels heavy to bring you the news of my departure. I have grown restless over the years and I feel a urge to see the world. I received important information from the letters that leaves me no choice than to seek out answers." I said after a long silence between us. I feel uneasy to drop this subject up on him but I see no other way. I feel heavy when I see his usually smile falter to sadness. I take his hand and caress it slightly and reach out this soul, I feel his sadness and love. His feelings make me feel warm inside, it's so true and pure.

I decided this morning that I have nothing left on this Island and nothing is holding me back except Dion. To be honest I have no idea how to be apart from him, but I could not ignoring that my heart longed to know if I had family out there looking for me.

I watched his facial expression change every time his body twitched in his seat. I could see a storm behind his eyes and I felt my heart beat increase every second he wasn't speaking.

"I would never let you go alone, when do we leave?"

"You want to come with me?" I stutter as I try to grasp what he had said. My heart beats harder in my chest and I feel gratitude for his decision as I see him nod his head.

I ramble so fast that I miss Dions conflicted face, but he simply sits quiet as I ramble out my plans for him and the reason of my longing to leave. He simply nodded to everything I said and I beamed at him for being so understanding. He left when the sun went down but before he walked out of my door he closed in and kissed my cheek. I was surprised by his bold move and simply stood still in my spot as he smiled shyly before walking out in the night. I don't know how to feel about his display of emotions to me, so I simply smile back and close the door. I went to bed that night with a storm of emotions, I felt exhausted by all the feelings the days have brought upon me.

A week went past before the day came for our departure, I felt excited as I packed my bag with the letters from my mother, the blanket from my birthmother and the dress. I stuffed some more clothes in the bag before I opened the door feeling ready to leave. My heart suddenly felt heavy when I looked back to the house and I wondered silently if I would ever see my home again. I looked up to the sky and promised my parents that I would be back one day, before I turned around and walked towards the forest.

I met Dion by the square market and I was wearing a cloak over my simple dress. I had the hood up to hide away from prying eyes as we walked down to the harbor and I used my savings to buy a boat. I have no idea were we would go but I knew from my mothers letter that they had found me in a boat. So I know she came somewhere beyond the sea.

"Where is the nearest land?" Dion ask like he was reading my mind and I felt gratitude for having him with me.

The man explained the route to a land called Middle Earth and I looked confused to Dion and he laughed at my expression which made me frown. I didn't like when he would make fun of me in front of strangers pinched his arm in disapproval and smirked when he jerked his arm away and laughed.

"So you have never heard of Middle Earth before?" He asked as we walked over to the boat.

"No I have not, my parents have never mentioned it before."

"I guess we have time for the stories of Middle Earth on the way there."

I smiled at his idea and we sat down in the boat and Dion started to row away from my precious Island that has been my home for my whole life. Well not my whole life I had to remind myself, one time I had a different home and I wonder what it was like. But I had no time to think about it because Dion started to tell me the graphic stories about battles and the old kings of Middle Earth.

We took turns in sleeping and the journey took longer than I expected. We have been out on the sea for days now and I was starting to get concerned if our food and water supply would be enough. But on the 12th day of our journey Dion woke me up with a big smile on his face and his expression made me sit up quickly to see what made him so happy. I shrieked excited when I could see land in the distance and I turned around to Dion crashing in to him embracing him in a hug, I felt every cell in my body tingle with excitement.

I could barely constrain myself when the boat hit land and when I felt solid ground under my feet I started to jumped in my spot and I could hear Dion laugh at me. I turned around to see him bent over laughing by the sight of me and I quickly went over to punch his arm, but he knew me to well and catches my hand before I have the chance.

"Don't hit the only friend you have." He smirked at me and I smiled endearing. He was right and I was truly grateful he followed me here and nodded my head smiling.

"I can't wait to see everything, let me see the map." I said and ripped it from his grip with excitement and I could hear him protesting as I walked away from him.

"Néala stop! You have never been here before, you won't understand anything."

"Who are you to talk Dion? Have you been here before?" I snarled at him, I didn't like when he talked to me like I was a child. I was far older than him but of course I never told him how old I really was.

"No I have not. But my father have been here before so I have more knowledge than you."

I turned around and glared at him defeated, I had to confess that the map confused me and I had no idea of were we are so I swallowed my pride and handed Dion the map.

I followed him as he started to walk over the land and soon I forgot all about the map when I was stunned by the land that was displayed before me. It was far different from home, I could see grand mountains in the distance and everything from the trees to the birds was different. Dion kept a steady pace and I walked lightly behind him and he glanced back at me laughing at my free spirit. But I could not suppress my curiosity as I had to stop and study everything and how I ran up to every new plant I could see. And at night when Dion slept soundly I was awake listening to the sound of the night and studied the stars that peeked through the treetops.

We had been walking for days when we finally met other people and I carefully pulled my cloak tighter around me, I glanced at them with curiosity but I kept my guard up. Dion on the other hand talked openly to the strangers and he asked different questions about the road, but I stopped listening when I was met by the sight before me. It was a grand city that looked like it was carved out of the mountain, I could not stop myself from letting out a gasp at the sight. The stranger clearly heard my exclamation and turned his attention to me.

"Never gazed up on the glory of Minas Tirith before?" I was interrupted in my admiration by the old mans question.

"It's my first time and it is the most beautiful city I've ever seen." I almost whispered as I looked back at the city. I felt a tingle of curiosity and I knew a part of me wanted to explore the streets of Minas Tirith, but I let my attention drift over to Dion and I could see concern in his usually calm eyes.

"Then I recommend you to rest behind the safe walls during the night, these lands are not safe, and especially not for foreigner." The old man said but I can see he is talking to Dion now and I look at him too.

Dion walks closer to the old man and whisper something in his ear and they started to walk away from me. I lifted my eyebrow and felt irritated by being excluded from their discussion so I stomp after them but I don't get far before Dion stops me.

"Néala I would like to talk privately, can you wait for me please." Dion says gently and I clench my jaw in irritation, I won't have him both exclude me and now asking me to leave.

"No! I have the right to hear." I say stubbornly as I walk closer to them. He should know his place.

"As a friend I ask you to trust me. Don't you trust me?" He ask calmly and I stop in my steps stunned and I wanted to applaud him sarcastically for pushing the right buttons. I know that I have no reason not to trust him, he have never let me down in anyway before. I suddenly feel ashamed by my behavior but a part of me don't like the feeling of not having him beside me.

I swallow my pride and offer him an apology as I walk further away from them still feeling a bit irritated. I pride the friendship of Dion and I would never disrespect him by prying so I stay put. When I watched them leave I felt panic as I was left all alone and I kept the cloak tight around my body to shield myself from prying eyes. The hood made me feel safer and the people looked at me suspiciously and I nervously started to play with the hem of my cloak. I was relieved when I could see Dion walking back to me with two horses and a smile tug on my lips as he got closer.

"I have bought us two horses which will make our journey more pleasant. I didn't mean to keep you in the dark but I wanted to surprise you."

"They are beautiful." I almost shrieked at the sight of them. My mother always scold me for never really growing up. I was always acting childish and irresponsible, but I could never suppress my playful ways and desire for adventures.

"Hi precious one, aren't you a sight to behold." I walked up to the white horse and graced its muffle carefully, I smiled when I could feel the hot breath on my skin.

"I think she likes you." Dion chuckles lightly as he walks towards me and helps me up in the saddle.

"Why didn't you take the offer to stay safely behind the walls during the night?" I ask with curiosity of Dions hasty behavior.

"I don't think they have the answers you crave there. Also my father told me to be careful around the lands of Gondor because a raising evil is growing by the borders. We should leave these lands." I feel my body shiver at his words and I look around with fear.

"You have no reason to be scared, I will protect you." I meet his eyes and see that he take a hold of a sword that was hidden behind the saddle and I wonder when he bought it.

"Where did you get the sword from?"

"I bought it when I got the horses." He chuckled and stretched up in the saddle proudly. I frown at him because I do not like violence but in some way I felt safer with the knowledge that he had a weapon, but I wished he would never have to use it.

"Stop frowning, one day your face will stay in that way and you might be beautiful but with a frown you're not." He says jokingly as he rides faster.

I grit my teeth at his boldness and take off after him, I try to catch him and I can hear his laughter. I keep chasing him but soon stop as I feel myself starting to laugh at his playful way.

* * *

We travel for weeks and stops only to rest and eat, Dion is a great hunter but I keep refusing to eat meat of any kind. I can't bare the thought of eating an animal and even the thought of killing another creature makes my stomach turn. My parents tried to teach me to hunt as a child but I always started to cry when my father killed an animal. It made my heart break when I could hear their breaths grow slower and how their small hearts stopped beating. My father never made me come with him to hunt again and they accepted that I would never become a hunter.

One day I felt Dions mood change and he became more guarded and I felt myself go tense by his behavior.

"Dion is everything alright?" I whisper as I ride closer to him.

"I have a bad feelings about these lands. We should take anot…" His words were interrupted by an arrow hitting him right in to his chest. I can hear my own screams but they feel distant as I watch in terror how a group of gruesome creatures burst through the woods before us. I jump down from my horse as I see Dion fall off his, I take a hold of his sword before his horse take off in panic. I feel my chest clench in panic and concern as my eyes drift from the creatures running towards us and down to Dion bleeding on the ground. I feel my knees hit the ground as I bend over him in trying to see if he is alive, my heart aches at the sight of him and I feel tears falling from my cheeks. I call for him to wake up but quickly stand up when I see the creatures coming closer. I shake as I hold the heavy swords in my hands, I can feel my tears running down my cheeks uncontrollably.

"Néala run. Please…RUN!" I hear Dion call out but I cringe at the sound of blood gurgling up his throat when he screamed out the last part. My thoughts was a mess and my head told me to run but my heart didn't let me. I could not leave him and I felt it break as I sat down again.

"I can't leave you. How can I live a life without you in it. Don't you dare leave me here alone." I cry against his chest, I forgot all about the creatures coming closer. I knew I stood no chance against them, I had never held a sword in my life and the thought of killing someone els made me tremble. I suddenly got angry at myself for being a coward, they had hurt the only person that meant anything in my life. If Dion died I would have nothing so I took a hold of the sword again and stood up.

"Néala you're close, you have to run. They will save you, and they might have the answers you seek." I could hear how he struggled to speak. His words made me stumble as I took a step to the side.

"Who are you talking of Dion?" I ask with a concern as I lowered down again.

"Elves." He breathes out in one hollow breath. I'm confused who these so called elves were but I had no chance in asking because I panic when he stopped breathing.

I'm interrupted when I hear the growls coming closer, I stood up and pulled the cloak tighter around me as I held the sword ready. I let my anger take over me and pushed my fear away. Before the creatures reached me I could see two of the closest one fall to the ground and I gasped at the surprise. I scanned the forest quickly to see who my savior was but I could not see anyone.

I felt a sharp pain to my side as one of the creatures reached me and he held me so close I could smell his horrible breath smelling like death. He smirked at me and I looked down to the dagger that pierced my abdomen, I could not feel any pain but the sight of my own blood made me tremble. I tried to break lose from his grip but he forcefully jabbed the dagger further in to my body and I screamed out in pain. I could hear voices in the distance but all that I could focus on was the evil red eyes staring in to mine. Suddenly his grip around me loosen as he fell down on the ground and as he let go I felt myself falling down.

As i laid on the ground I tried to get a grasp of my surrounding but I had a hard time focusing on anything but the dead creature before me. I finally came to my senses and looked around for Dion. I tried to stand up but I screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. I whimpered as I tried to reach Dion and I used my last powers to get too him. I reached his hand and softly graced it as I pushed myself up on my knees by his side. My tears was falling freely and my heart clenched at the sight of him. I pushed my pain away as I reached my mind out to him, but I was met by darkness. I was not met by his bright spirit I simply looked down to his empty shell.

"Dion answer me, please open your eyes. Come on darling. You promised me to never leave me." I pleaded as I felt my heart breaking. My hands was trembling as I caressed his chest trying to make him wake up. "Dion please come back to me." I cry out in pain as rested my head on his shoulder and I could feel his cold body under my chin.

I sobbed against him as I felt life drain from me. But as I thought I drew my last breath I felt strong hands lift me up and I look up on the most beautiful man I've ever seen. I was stunned and scared at the same time but I had no energy left to try and escape. I try to gasp for air and my eyes stir as I see his blonde hair and soon my eyes are locked with his piercing blue eyes. He talked to me in a language I've never heard before but I felt myself grow weaker and his voice became like a whisper as everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm trying to build up this story and it can be a bit slow in the beginning but I don't want to spoil everything in the begging of the story. I'm trying to get a new angle of Thranduils emotional pain from the war with the dragons. How he fights with the past and what Néala will bring in to his life. Her secrets will be unfolded for him and also for herself. I like stories of dragons so this story will include a lot of them. But I'm also a sucker for romance so it will be a lot of that too. **

**I do not own any of JRR Tolkiens work, I only own the characters I create.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

An extreme pain in my abdomen make my jolt up from my daze, a scream is filling the room and I can't focus on anything but the pain. I feel foreign hands on my body and my panic mixed with pain. My eyes meet concerned brown ones and to protect myself I lash forward. The woman takes a firmer grip around me and I can hear her talking in a language I can not understand, but my mind start to spin. I've heard that language before, it was the man that picked me up from Dion. At the thought of Dion I let out a scream of despair, the call makes me cry even more. All the fighting made me exhausted eventually and I quietly sobs as I steal glances of the people around me.

After what feels like years, the pain is almost unrecognizable and I see one of the women looking at my wound closely. My breath get caught in my throat as I see her ears, they look exactly like mine and I fiercely look around on the others in the room and see the same thing. I start to wonder if I'm dreaming and thats why I think everyone looks like me so I carefully reach my hand out and grace her ear. She pushes herself off me and look awfully offended and I'm pretty sure she scolds me by the look on her face. Her action made me pull myself further away from her and she walks closer to me and I miss the apologizing look plastered on her face. I jump down from the bed and scream out as the pain shoots through my body and when I feel hands trying to hold me up I use all my powers to break free. I stagger back defensibly to the corner of the room and let myself fall against the wall.

I hide my face with my arms covering my knees and I can hear them talking around me but I flinch every time I feel a hand on my shoulder. The room suddenly turn quiet and a deep voice is the only thing that fills the room. I peak up curious of who the voice belongs too. I feel stunned by the sight before me, the light makes him almost look radiant were he stood. The man was taller than any other man in the room and he had long silver colored hair, not in the way men get when they grow older. This was like the purest silver you could find, and his youthful face wasn't matching his old grey eyes. I met his eyes and I cringed under his stern look.

He talked deeply again and I simply looked at him wishing I could understand what he said, but his emotionless stare made me hide my face down at my knees. His voice grow louder, he clearly was frustrated with me but I had no idea what to do. He seemed to order something out because his voice shifted a bit and soon I felt someone lifting me up and I fought back because I had no will to be touched again. I could see that it was some kind of guard because he was wearing a golden armor, and I growled at him as he gripped my arm. He talked in a demanding tone but I still had no idea what they wanted and I panicked and hit him hard across his throat and he staggered back from me coughing. I slumped down on the ground again and I glared around at the others in the room to make them stay away from me.

The man in the opening talked again and everyone started to leave the room and when everyone was gone he walked closer to me. I tried to move further away from him but I was already against the wall so my attempt to escape would have looked pathetic. I shut my eyes closed and whimpered as I felt him bend down before me and I opened my eyes in surprise when I felt him take a hold of my chin carefully. He wasn't looking at me sternly anymore, his eyes was soft and I could see concern in them as he talked quietly to me. I felt frustrated that I could not understand them and I fiercely tucked my face away from his touch. I could feel him standing up after he had been studying me for awhile, I glanced up to him and he looked down at me with a hard look and he left quickly.

I closed my eyes again and tears was slowly running down my cheeks as I felt utterly lost and vulnerable. I don't know how long I've been sitting in the corner of the room crying but when I look up I see a woman in the doorway with a tray of food. I quickly tuck my knees closer to my body to shield myself as the woman got closer. She looked at me with pity and set the plate down and spoke softly to me and left. I waited awhile after she left before looking down at the plate. It was filled with different kind of fruits, vegetables and meat, I was hungry beyond words but I did not trust these people so I simply pushed the plate away.

I hadn't eaten for days and the visitor became more frequent in the room I was held in. I still didn't let them look after me but I was growing weaker every day and as I thought I was about to loose consciousness I could hear a man talking. For the first time since I came to this place I heard my common tongue and I tried to use my last strength to stand up but my legs could not bare me. I whimper as I fell down on the ground and I tried to call out but I could not form any words. A woman came closer to me and she talked to me encouraging me but I flinched as she tried to help me up. I could see that she was hurt by my rejection of her aid.

I had to cover my eyes to not be blinded by the light that streamed in through the doorway. I could see a silhouette of an old man and I recognized the tall man from many nights before standing behind him and I flinched. The old man carefully walked up to me and I held my arms out to make him stay away from me, I tried to tell him to stop but my voice deceived me. It sounds that I'm choking as I try to speak and the mans steps get hastier towards me.

He bend down on one knee before me and smiles and I look in to his eyes to see if he is a threat but I can only see warmth and I feel surprisingly relaxed in his presence. He speaks to me in the same foreign language like the rest of the people in the room and I scold myself for thinking I heard him speaking in my tongue. I push myself away from him to shield myself from his intense stare. It is quiet for awhile before I can feel his hand on the side of my face and I flinch but I did not feel scared by his closeness. I dare to meet his eyes.

"It is a pity to see such a fair lady in this fragile state. Please let us help you."

My eyes widen when I could understand him and I let out a sigh of relief, he can save me from this madness.

"Dion." I stutter and I'm surprised to hear my own voice, it seems like I haven't spoken in for ever. Dion was all I could think of and tears was falling from my eyes again as I felt my chest clench.

"Who is Dion, dear one?"

"Is he dead?"

It's the only thing I get out and I let out a whimper as I hide my face in my hands. I can feel the old mans hand on my face again and he whispers to me soothingly. I suddenly feel strength come back to me and the clench in my chest lighten.

"What are you doing to me?" I speak quietly as I look up at him with a thankful look.

"I'm helping you." He simply says and I look at him with surprise but my interest drift over to the man behind him when I hear him speak.

"Your human companion is badly wounded and he might not survive, he is down the hall."

I look at him with wide eyes I can understand him and I try to hide a small smile on my face. My heart is filling with hope knowing Dion isn't dead and I push myself off the floor with new found strength.

"Please I beg you, take me to him." I plead to the man before me, I look down to the old man that carefully stands up besides me with a a concern look on his face.

"It would not be wise to see him at this state." I look back to the man in the door way and I frown at his words. He should not tell me what I should not or shouldn't do.

"I have every right to see my friend, now would you be so kind and show me the way to his chamber." I say boldly and glare at them.

"I should elaborate what king Oropher meant. You might want to clean yourself up before seeing your friend." The old man says and my glare change to ashamed as I look from him to the man in the door way. Now I really made a fool out of myself, I insulted a king. I scan my mind for the right way to address a king and soon remember that I should bow before royalty.

"I apologize for my rude manners, I wish for your forgiveness for my ungraceful state, my lord." I ramble as I lower myself to one knee bowing before Oropher.

I'm not long on the ground before I feel a hand grasp my arm and drag me up from my position.

"You truly are a strange elleth." Oropher says as he study me closely and I can feel my face grow hot under his intense stare.

"I apologize and bow before you and the only respond I get is an insult?" I huff as I break free from his hold on my arm.

"I apologize if you regard my statement as an insult." He says deeply and keep studying me, I wonder why he look at me in that way and it starts to annoy me.

"Well it sounded like an insult to me." I respond and I see surprise in the kings eyes and the same in the old mans as I look at him.

"We will leave you to clean up and the guards will show you the way to your friends chamber when you're ready."

I can feel the old mans hand on my shoulder before he walks after Oropher and I take a step after them feeling that I have to show my gratitude for saving Dion.

"Thank you for saving my friend."

Oropher turn around in his step and look back at me with a emotionless face and I take a step back when I can feel his authority.

"Your gratitude is misplaced young elleth, It was my son that saved you and your friend." He says deeply and before I could respond he talked again. "I should also remind you that when staying in my halls you will address me as king."

I back away further with fear, I can't read his face and I'm to weak to seek out his true spirit so for now I will stay away from him.

"Would you send your son my gratitude for saving us, my lord?" I answer as I bow deeply before him. It's when I bow I can see my usual blonde hair is covered in blood and mud. How can I missed it before, I must look dreadful and I stand up quickly and Oropher seems surprised by my sudden change of behavior.

"You will be able to show him your gratitude later, I require your presence in the great hall in an hour."

I look back at him with wide eyes but he leaves before I have a chance to respond. The woman from before walking up to me carefully and this time I let her help me up because I can't stand on my own.

"Thank you." I mumble as she helps me over to the bathroom.

"Oh dear one, this explains why you are so frighten before. Hush now, I won't hurt you." she says while patting my arm and I notice that I'm crying and thats why she seems so worried. "I should present myself now that you understand me. I'm Nínimel." She beamed at me as she helped me in to the tub. The name seamed strange to me and I wonder who these strange people are. She turns away quickly before I have a chance to talk and when she does I can see the tip of her ear and I gasp. I wasn't hallucinating the whole thing.

"Do you know who I am?" I whisper and I feel insecure in my curiosity, a part of me is scared of her answer but still I craved it above all els.

"I am sorry little one, I wonder the same thing." She answers as she turns around and meet my eyes with a sad look.

"Your ears, they look like mine. I grew up thinking I was the only one with disfigured ears."

"Disfigured?" She gasp out and I can see that I've hurt her feelings, before I have a chance to apologize her hurt feelings change to anger. "Here I'm helping you and you insult me and all my kin. We certainly aren't disfigured and I would recommend you to never say such a thing around the king."

I feel confused by her reaction, what does she means with her and all her kin. I wonder if everyone looks like this and I know that I should apologize because Nínimels eyes were burning right through me.

"I apologize Nínimel, I never meant to offend you in any way. I was curious and I believe it sounded like an insult but that was not my intent."

She get towels for me and helps me off with my clothes and I wish she could answer me, I feel bad for offending her even if it wasn't my intent to do so. After what felt like hours she finally spoke to me again.

"I accept your apology but I would recommend you to think more carefully before you decide to speak with the king and prince." She warned me before she left the room. I could feel that she was still upset with my statement and I knew I had to make it up to her later.

I let the water run over my hair and body, it felt good and I could feel the wound almost healed and I knew I had to been here awhile. I pushed all my thoughts and feelings away as I felt the water around me. My surroundings were spectacular, the craftwork of the walls was perfect in every curve. The lights were dim but still made the massive stone room feel warm. I signed as a longing for the open woods invaded my body. I missed the breeze and the sounds of the streams, but most of all I missed to feel the soul of the forest. My light was fading behind these walls and my heart longed for freedom.

When I was cleaned up my search for clothes began and it didn't take long for me to find my backpack on the side of the door and I smiled knowing Nínimel probably left it there for me. I had to remember myself to apologize to her again when I meet her. I braided my hair loosely and scan my bag for something to wear and pulled out a simple cream white dress. When I was dressed properly I opened the door and walked out of the chamber.

"Excuse me, could you please show me the way to my friend?" I try my best to sound polite as my body tingles with excitement.

All I could think of is that Dion is alive and I get to see him. The guard nods and start walking down the corridor, he walks with big steps and I have to run to keep up. He stops before a small door and push it open for me. Dion lies right before me and I push myself past the guard and threw myself against his bedside clasping his hand in mine. I can feel tears falling and I sob when I see his usual strong face now look thin and sick.

"Dion, It's Néala. Wake up darling.. Look at me please." I plead as I let my lips grace over his hand carefully. I could feel excruciating pain in my chest by the sight of him and I carefully remove a strand of his hair away from his sweaty chin. I searched his soul and I could feel his weak light burn in his body, it struggled to stay burning and I focused on the light encouraging it to keep fighting. I caress his face slowly and whispered out my endearment for him.

I can feel his hand clasp mine tighter and I smile to him and let my light touch his. The room became warmer but I'm interrupted by a gasp behind me. I turn around to meet Nínimels wide eyes and I look at her with disapproval for interrupting our moment.

"Can I help you in any way?"

"I'm here to escort you to the great hall, the king expect your presence." She talks quickly and I frown but it disappears as I look down at Dion seeing he is looking at me.

"Néala." He whispers weakly and I smile at him caressing his cheek carefully.

"I'm here my friend. You almost scared me to death."

"Did we made it?" He asked with stressful eyes and I look at him with concern.

"I don't know were we are Dion. I've been held prisoner in another room for all this time." I say and glare over to the guard and Nínimel. She probably been listening to us before because I was surprised when I heard her say my name.

"Néala you're not a prisoner here, neither is your friend. You are free to leave when you're healed and ask for the kings permission." I hear Nínimel speak harshly and I glare back at her regretting I ever apologized to her. She probably been listening to us before because I was surprised when I heard her say my name.

"Well that is what I would call a prison, we are not allowed to leave until the king grants us freedom. That is what you're saying."

"This is nonsense, you're not kept in a cold cell in the dungeon. The prince saved you and your friend and brought you here to heal. You should be grateful for our help."

We stare at each other waiting for the other to surrender but I won't swallow my pride, I've never been fond of being held against my will. But she wins this battle when my interest shift to Dion as he take a hold of my hand again.

"Néala hush now, they won't hurt you or me. I told you I would help you to find answers, well here you might find them."

"I don't know what you're talking of Dion. But being held prisoner was not included in my plan to get answers."

"We are in the elven realm Néala, you need to be more careful of how you speak. Don't do anything stupid."

I look at me with concern before he start coughing uncontrollably and I see healers bursting through the door to aid him. I can feel the guard drag me away from him and I try my best to push him off me but he is larger than me. The door closes and the sounds are dampen but my heart beats loudly in my chest and I let out a sob. I feel utterly lost without him and I feel scared without him by my side, he can't die was my last thought.

"They will do everything to save your friend Néala, please follow me now, the king isn't patient." Nínimel says and I can hear sincerity in her voice, I wipe my tears away and nod carefully. I'm tired of fighting and I need to convince the king to let us go.

We walk many stairs and hallways before we reach a bridge taking us to a high platform in this magnificent kingdom. I was never fond of the underground but this place was fascinating, the dull light made it look like it held many secrets and I felt a desire to discover them all. I opened up to all the sounds and I carefully reached out to Nínimel and I could feel her fiery spirit and I chuckled lightly when I understood her actions before. I know it's wrong of me to reach out for their souls but I can't stop myself from reading them.

At the end of the stair Nínimel turn around to me and I can see the guard place himself on the side further away from us. I look at her with concern and then let my eyes drift to the guards behind her. She gets closer to me and whisper so quietly that I had a hard time hearing what she said.

"Be careful with your words because I fear it will do you no good in behaving poorly before the king."

She walks away from me and I feel insecure being left alone so I try to follow her but I stop in my steps when I hear a loud and deep voice.

"Leaving so soon?"

I turn around to see the king gracefully going down the steps from his throne. My feet feels glued to the floor and I lower my head to escape his intense stare. I flinch when I feel his big hand clasp my chin carefully to make me look up at him and with one fluid movement he removes my hood from my head. I directly felt vulnerable with his large statue before me and I take a shaky step back from him still looking at the ground.

"I did not expect this and I feel intrigued to know what brings you and your friend to our realm." He speaks and start to walk around me slowly.

I feel like a caged deer waiting for the wolf to make the attack and I struggle with my breathing. I reach down deep inside myself to find my calmness and pull it up with extreme force, I need to stay focused. I feel it surround me and finally dare to look up at him. I do not answer him as my eyes drift over to the elf still seated on the throne and I lower my gaze instantly because I could never forget those sparkling eyes. It had to be the prince that saved me and I felt a blush forming on my cheeks. I could feel the king growing inpatient with me as his movements become more hasty around me.

"I seek answers." I finally says with all the calm I can hold.

"And what makes you think you will find answers in my halls young elleth?"

"My friend told me if we found the elves I would find answers. I don't know who these elves are but I hope it's you." I answer loudly and steal a glance over to the prince who stare at me with an uninteresting and cold look. But my words made him smirk and I think something I said amused him or it was the blushing of my cheeks.

"I believe you have made me confused young one. You're of elven kind, surely you have to know this." I feel my head jerk in his way with force and I study him closely.

I feel utterly confused by all this and the prince stare doesn't help at all. I'm not of elven kind, I was raised by humans. I've always been human only a bit different. I do not answer the king because my mind is racing and in the corner of my eye I can see the movements of the prince. My breath hitch in my throat as I can see him walk closer to me, he is tall as the king and his face looks like a masterpiece. He was beyond perfection and I felt my head going dizzy by being close to him. I meet his eyes and they look back at me all blank, I can't read anything on his marble face. I atomically reach out to his soul and the force I met makes me fall back but I can feel the King catch me in his arms.

"What did you just try to do?" Thranduil spat at me and I flinch at his harsh words. "How dare you try to invade me in such improper manner. You ignorant little child." He walks dangerously closer to me and I close my eyes waiting for the impact.

"Thranduil, that's enough!" I hear Oropher call out to his son but as I open my eyes I still see him walking closer to me with eyes clouded with anger.

"She's an innocent child, I believe she didn't mean any harm." Oropher hold out a hand to Thranduil which made him finally stop but the look he gave me was the most threatening I've ever received in my life.

"I apologize for my manners, I mean no harm." I stutter as I back away to be met by Orophers warm body pressed against mine. I feel trapped between these royalties and I start to shake with fear. I can feel Orophers hand on the side of my chin and he make me shift my head up to him and I'm surprised to see a smile and warmth in his eyes.

"I apologize for my sons heated temper Néala. I want to know more about you, I would like to see you dine with us tonight. The night may bring you answers to some of your questions."

I let out a breath of relief for his kind words and I glance back to Thranduil who looks furious and I can hear him talk to Oropher in their own language. Oropher sways him of and direct his attention down to me again.

"I would be honored." I answer shyly and I feel Oropher remove his hand and slowly make his way past me nodding. He said a few harsh words to his son before he left.

I'm left with Thranduil and I feel scared by his high statue before me, he study me closely and I feel myself blush again and this sparks something inside of him because he takes a big step forward and now he stands right before me. I keep my stare on his boots not wanting to meet his intense stare.

"The king told me that you had something you wanted to speak with me off." He smirks at me but I think I can hint an amusement in his voice which makes me blush even more.

"I want to thank you for saving my friend, my lord." I answer quickly and feel incredible small before him.

"So you're not thanking me for saving you, only for saving the weak human?" He states with a hint of anger.

"Of course I feel grateful for your heroical action and I will always be in your debt. I apologize for my rude manners my lord, I wish that you can forgive me." I blurted out feeling strangely childish around him.

"I do not forgive easily so you have to work harder for my forgiveness young one."

"I have a name." I grunts as I turn away from him.

I can feel him getting closer to me and I almost yelp when I hear him talk in to me ear.

"I will see you tonight Néala, I'm looking forward to see what you will do to earn my forgiveness."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The day is growing darker but I stay still by Dions side, he is not getting better and I can see him struggling in his unconscious state. The elves keep coming to look after him and speak quietly between each other. I don't bother in asking what they are discussing because I can see it in their faces. I press Dions hand against my lips and feel that I have to be strong for him.

"Lady Néala, you need to get ready for dinner."

"Leave me be Nínimel, tell the king I won't be able to attend to dinner tonight."

"I insist my lady, the king won't accept your absence when you have agreed to attend. I will watch over your friend while you're away, now please follow me."

"Fine." I grunt as I stand up from Dion and let my fingers grace his face before I leave. To leave him alone in this state grieved me and I hoped this night would be over quickly.

Nínimel left me to attend to myself and I picked up the light blue silver dress, I didn't want to use it but I had nothing els that would be proper for a dinner with royalties. I put it on with some effort and quickly tried to tame my wild mane. I decided to let it down tonight not having the energy or will to braid it. The guards showed me the way to the dining hall and I felt utterly bored on the way there.

_This silly dinner is a waste of my time, I should be with Dion until he is well enough for us to leave. _

The guard opened a large door and I was surprised by the light that was flooding the room. The room was filled with elves and I was stunned over their beauty and grace. One elleth was walking over to me and I almost wanted to open my mouth in ave of her feminine beauty. Her hips was swaying with every step she took and her face was like a piece of artwork, every line was delicate and the dark hair was making her white skin almost shine. I felt insecure in the presence of such beauty and when she was right in front of me I met her emerald eyes and I felt lost in that moment.

"Lady Néala, I welcome you to the halls of the woodland realm. I hope your wounds are healed and our prayers are with your friend."

"Thank you for your kind words my lady."

"You truly are a sight to behold Néala, I would be grateful for your company at our table."

Her kind words made me blush and I like her straight forward way and in a way she reminded me of Dion. We talked on the way to table and she presented herself. Her name was very different but it was like all names around here, but never less beautiful. I followed her to the royal table and I glance up to Oropher and Thranduil, they are occupied in what seems like a heated discussion. Their attention is drifted to me as I stumble on my dress and try to take a hold of the chair next to me, this causes me to take a hard grip on an elves shoulder I've never seen before. He quickly turn around and catches me before I have a chance to fall and I close my eyes in embarrassment.

"We have just met and already your falling for me fair lady."

"ehm..n….no. I'm terribly sorry for my clumsiness. This dress deceives me." I stutter and feel like a complete fool and I blush as I open my eyes and meet hazelnut brown eyes. His hair color matches his eyes which makes him look almost wild and his face was masculine and stern but his eyes was filled with kindness.

"No need to apologize my lady. I may say your dress is spectacular even if it seems to deceives you as you say."

I blush a deeper red as he winks at me but we are interrupted by the deep voice of the king asking for attention. I believe the elves name is Handion because when the Oropher call out the name Handion bows and sits down but he winks up to me briefly. I surprise that I let out a chuckle but he amuse me for daring a wink knowing the king and prince is watching us. The elleth from before takes a hold of my hand and show me the way to my seat, the dinner was rather pleasant. I sit next to Almárëa and on my other side is Thranduil. He haven't said a word to me during the whole dinner and I felt both relief and irritation. Handion tried to get my attention during the dinner and he made me laugh many times. He was about to tell me a story when I felt Thranduil shift in his seat.

"Handion it's hard to get a pleasant evening when your blabbering mouth is heard through the whole hall."

"Don't be so grumpy Thranduil, it's not like your entertaining the lady next to you."

"So because of that you feel that the job falls to you? Don't forget your place Handion."

Thranduil slammed his cup down at the table and I almost jumped in my seat. His voice was calm moments before but now it was filled with venom and I had no idea what made him loose his temper so quickly. I automatically glare at his behavior, but he isn't watching me he is staring at Handion who tries to talk himself out of this situation.

"That's enough you both. Handion don't forget that Thranduil is your prince and Thranduil I would recommend you to calm down. I believe our lovely guest got scared by your manners."

I still glared at Thranduil but when I heard Oropher speak I smile at him.

_How can his son be so different, he surely think he owns the world. Someone should set this propitious bastard in place._

Soon the voices and laughter is filling the room again and I glance over to Handion and when he meet my eyes he winks at me playfully and I chuckle lightly at his flirtatious ways. Handions eyes quickly drifts from mine and when I turn my head I see Thranduil looking at me with a furious look.

"It's a interesting dress your wearing."

"Thank you my lord."

"Is it made from were you came?"

"No, my birthmother was wearing it when my parents found us."

At this I heard a knife dropped in the plate and I look over to Oropher who looks at me curiously and he then shares a look with Thranduil.

"What?"

"Oh nothing my lady, keep on with your story." I looked at Oropher but his calming words was making me sit back and keep on with my story.

I told them all about my life and the letter my mother wrote and Oropher listened interested and asked questions once in a while. Thranduil on the other hand looked uninterested by my story and it made me frustrated. I wondered why he even asked me the question to start this conversation.

The night went on longer than I expected and Oropher did not bring me any answers that night, he was as interest to know were I came from. He once again complemented me on my beauty and Thranduil looked was clearly uninterested of us both.

Oropher finally excused himself from the party and I was left with Thranduil once again. I looked over the table and found that most of the elves had either went to the dance floor or somewhere els because it was only a few still seated. Both Handion and Almárëa was gone and I knew Thranduil was my only company left. I met his eyes and I frowned unwillingly to have a conversation with him again.

"Do my company disappoint you Néala?"

"Yes it actually does because every time we speak you either insult me or rage out on me. So forgive me for not liking your company very much."

I huff slightly and I know that I'm pushing the boundaries with him, I should act more carefully around royalties but he annoys me beyond words. He don't speak back to me and it frustrates me even more so I decide it will do me no good staying with him. I stand up and walk away from him and I almost expected him to stop me but nothing happens. I turn around to see him grip the armchair like an animal and I believe my choice in leaving was a good one.

I needed to see Dion so I sway my way through the crowed when I feel someone tapping me on the shoulder.

"Thranduil why don't you just leave me alone."

I turn around fiercely and I'm surprised to meet hazelnut brown eyes and my glare change in a second when a smile is forming on my lips.

"Oh having problem with the prince already?" I see him smirking and I push him slightly and he laughs back at me. "Well my old friend can be a handful sometimes, don't stress it fair one. He barely likes me and I've known him my whole life."

"Did someone drop him as a kid or what made him so strange and rude?"

"Oh angry I see, well fair Néala. Don't let him ruin this fine evening, I believe he did not mean to be hurtful. Let's make this night better, dance with me please."

He holds out his hand and I take it as he leads me out on the dance floor, we sway around on the floor and our bodies finds a good rhythm and I enjoy the fast way his feet leads me and the upbeat of the instrument. He lifts me up and I reach out my arms as I'm about to fly, he makes me feel free in this closed up kingdom. His hold around me get stronger and I let him lead me forward.

"You have to be the fairest elleth I've seen in my entire life, were did you come from Néala?"

"You tell me." I blush against his chest and I like the feel of his broad shoulders holding me in place. His kind words finds its way deep down in my soul and I appreciate his interest.

"You have to be the most beautiful gift ever sent from Ilúvatar."

My breath get caught in my throat by his words, I don't know who Ilvúatar is but the sound of his voice make me believe it is a compliment. I smile up to him grateful for his kind words. His eyes got locked with me and a strange feeling invades me when he moves closer to me.

"I do not mean to interrupt but may I steal Néala from you for awhile. I believe she has some apologizing to do."

I turn around when I hear Thranduil speaking behind us and then let my eyes drift to Handion. He looks at Thranduil with a disapproving look but he knows he can't refuse the prince and Thranduil knows it too. Thranduil smirks at Handions frown and I glare at him too, I had no interest in dancing with the bastard of an elf.

Thranduil takes my hand firmly and put his arm around my back and start to lead me around the room with remarkable grace. I try to push myself from him but he holds me steady. I almost feel out of place in his presence and he swirls around me like a little doll. When I'm pressed up against his body I feel like a small child and I have a hard time keeping up with his graceful movements. Finally the song ends and I almost fall to the floor but Thranduil keeps a possessively hard grip around my waist. My head feels dizzy from the many glasses of wine I've been drinking and Thranduils intense dance. I can see Handion approach us and I smile dazzled to him but his attention is on Thranduil.

"Always such a showoff my lord and you made her almost sick by your intense swirls. I should escort her to get some air."

"I believe you will not do such a thing Handion, how dare you incline that I can't take her there myself?"

"Dear old friend it was not my intent to make you upset. I simply wished for Néalas company to the garden."

"Well she is occupied at the moment so I think you have to enjoy your own company." Thranduil answered coldly and took a firmer grip around my waist.

"Okay that's it. I want you both to leave me alone! Please go get some other poor woman to fight over, I'm not your damn toy."

I stomp off angrily over their behavior and I push the doors open with force and leaving a frowning Thranduil and hurt Handion behind. I run through the corridors fast, not caring of the elves that step aside from my way with horror. I surely have to be a sight to be hold. I reach Dions door and I threw myself on the side of his bedside, I kiss his hand carefully and caress his cheek carefully. I lay down next to him reaching out to his light and I comfort it as much as I can. This night was to turbulent for me and I knew I would find comfort by Dions side. I wished for him to wake up and make help me through this, I had no idea how to act around these elves or how to behave. Their behavior is strange for me and they always seems so uptight and gracious. I did not fit in here in any way and I missed the forest and the wind on my face, this was not what I was expecting. The answers I craved was not here and I wanted to leave as soon Dion woke up.

I stayed in his room for a long time before I have to leave him to get some rest. I find a small garden on the way to the great hall. I don't know how long I'm seated by the small waterfall but it felt good relaxing and my body found its peace.

When I was awaken from my daze I know that I need to escape these caves, only for awhile to feel the trees once again. I carefully walk through the corridors. I went barefoot to not be heard and lingered in the shadows to not be seen. I'm almost at the gates when I hear familiar voices.

"The guards said they spotted orcs on the southern border, I need you keep the boarder safe and then return. Be careful son."

I can see Thranduil walk up to Oropher in a gorgeous armor and his silver hair looked almost white against the armor. He wore a red robe and two swords by his sides, he look even more intimated now and I pushed myself further back in to the shadow. I see Oropher look over to where I was hiding and I stopped breathing when Thranduil followed his stare.

"I believe we got company."

"Why do you linger in the shadows?"

I take a trembling step out to meet Oropher and Thranduils stare, I feel ashamed for spying on them even if it wasn't my intent. I look down on my hands and now feel incredibly underdressed. I was planing on sneaking out in the forest so I wore light green pants and a white tunic. I had a tight braid and my bare feet made me almost look bewildered.

"Going somewhere?"

"I want to go outside."

"You believe to survive out there alone, you ignorant child? We have some of our most skilled warriors risking their lives out there and you think you are capable to survive out there alone?"

I glare at Thranduils harsh words and I put my chest out to save my pride.

"I'm fast and I know how to run."

"Dear child, what my son means is that this are difficult times. Evil is upon us and the woods aren't safe anymore sadly. Please look over my sons harsh words, we have experienced great grieves in these few years."

Thranduil started to speak harshly to Oropher in elvish and I looked at them arguing over something. I could swear that the something was me and it angered me that they kept seeing me as an irresponsible child.

"Enough! I'm not a child and you can't lock me in like a prisoner. I need to get out of here before I will go mad."

"You are a child Néala, and you will address us with respect. We are royalties and you need to know your place!"

I took a step back by Orophers loud and authorial voice and I bowed slightly mumbling out an apology.

"Nonetheless you are right, you are no prisoner here. I will have two guards escort you. You will not leave their side at any time unless they fall to the ground."

My eyes go wide as I stand up from my bow and Thranduil is protesting loudly. I glare at him for trying to deprive my freedom but as I'm about to hit him with my vicious words Oropher holds out a hand to quiet Thranduil.

"It is my decision son, now do as I say."

He walks away and I turn around to leave too and I smirk at my victory.

_Take that you big jerk, I won this time!_

"Néala!" Thranduils voice was harsh and I don't stop even if I admit I'm a bit scared of the anger in his voice.

"Remember I won't be around to save you again. You might have won over my father with your beauty and charm but you will never win me over."

"Excuse me? What is that suppose to mean?"

"You're a ignorant child and I believe you are use to do as you please. But you will not put my people or this kingdom in any danger."

"And what makes you think that I will do that? Am I some kind of threat?"

"I don't know what you are and neither do you. So that answers your question. Don't forget you owe me for saving your life, you said it yourself."

"Unbelievable, you twist my words and make up your own decisions on things. I won't stand here and listen to you, the king has granted me to leave which means you can do nothing."

I turned around angrily, not wanting to be around him for another second and he surely is the biggest jerk I've ever met. Everything about him made me furious. I could feel him approach me with big steps and before I had a time to react he took a hard grip around my shoulder and pushed me fiercely against the wall. His face was hard and his whole body was shaking with anger, I was scared when I glanced down on his swords. He was close to my face and I could almost taste his scent on my tongue, it was a scent different from any I've felt before. It was a blend between the scent of how the forest smelled after rain and citrus. I closed my eyes and forgot all about his rage when it felt like I was out in the forest again but his voice remembered me of the danger before me.

"You will respect me or I will make you respect me. I would recommend you to not keep up with this attitude or I swear I will throw you out to the wargs."

I knew I had pushed it to much this time and I had to swallow my pride and know my place in this. Dion always told me I was guarded and stubborn but I never think I've seen it myself until now. I clearly have stepped over the line with the prince this time and I know I have to apologize or I will find myself thrown in the dungeon or worse.

"I'm terribly sorry prince Thranduil. I apologize for disrespecting you and I would like to explain myself." I say carefully but I still hold my voice not wanting him to see my fear. He doesn't answer me and he keep his face close to me and his hand keeping me in place against the wall. "I've always lived in the woods and my soul is feeling captured in these great halls. Do not misunderstand me, they are beautiful beyond words. But my soul longs for the forest and I'm fading in here."

I try to keep calm when I wait for Thranduils answer but he simply study me closely, his crystal eyes is staring right in to mine and it feels like I'm naked before him. It get so intense that I feel hot and I know I'm blushing now. I scold myself for not having more control over my body and I see a smirk forming on his lips.

"You have much to learn young one. Do not leave the guards at any circumstance and if something happens try to remember the way back to the gates and run. I'm not pleased with you going out of these gates alone and I will myself escort you next time."

"Don't the prince have more important things to do than escort a unimportant woman around the woods."

"When you are staying in my halls you're my responsibility and your an elf Néala not some common woman. When you're in our halls you will answer to us and you will not disobey me. Understood?"

I make a face to his words, I have never answered to anyone before except my parents and I do not like it. Thranduil seems unstable and I don't want to get on his bad side anymore so I guess I have to work on it.

"I promise my lord." I try to hide the sarcasm in my voice and but Thranduil hears it and he takes a harder grip around my arm.

"Behavior Néala! It's like talking to a child." He whined with a deep voice.

"I promise I will not disobey you my lord." I say more sternly and I can see approval in Thranduils eyes.

He probably like to break me down and it irritates me greatly. He makes it hard to like him and I believe he have no interest in making me liking him. He simply likes to have control and manipulate me to do as he please. Thranduil let go of me and I rub my sore arm with a frown on my face before I glare up at him. He leaves me and walk out of the gates without saying anything more.


End file.
